Galactic Swoop League
_____________________ __ ____/_ ___/__ / _ / __ _____ \__ / / /_/ / ____/ /_ /___ \____/ /____/ /_____/ The Galactic Swoop League (GSL) is the largest professional Swoop Racing league in the known galaxy. It has a long history with many ups and downs. As with many sports its popularity in any given year is often defined by wider galactic politics, with war times off leading to great revivals in the sport and just as often leading the practical abandonment of the activity as luxury for better times. While the much of the history of the league has been lost too numerous galactic conflicts and political upheavals it has recently had a resurgence in part because of the changing political climate in the galaxy. Swooping had been in great decline since before the destruction of the Deralian Confederal Union in 18 ABY, but the loss of one of the sports premiere tracks, located on Wind Mountain on Deralian spurned the swoop enthusiasts in the galaxy to look for new options. This lead to many older swoop circuits making a comeback as local interests sponsoring non-sanctioned races on worlds such as Corellia, Corsin, Lok, Manaan, Naboo, Najiba, Nar Shaddaa, Onderon, Rori, Talus, Taris, Tatooine, and Telos IV. As the popularity of these races increased it lead to a number of businessmen, politicians, racers, and servicemen to take notice and soon the Galactic Swoop League was re-established with a new board. Things would move slowly for the new board as none of the initial members had seriously invested anytime into. After the blow out success of the first Tarisian Season Opener held in four thousand years, in spite of the fact it was unsanctioned, the board moved quickly to assert itself again within the sport. The GSL board elected Sadim Gnik, the former DCU Ambassador to the CSA as Chairman of the Board and Chairman Gnik set forth an impressive agenda for the board to get the sport relevant again in the galaxy. The board’s first move was to sanction an up coming race being held on The Wheel and hosted by Gulgoth the Hutt. After a coup on The Wheel, Gulgoth was replaced as host by Glaaki the Hutt. While preparing for the upcoming race the board also worked to choose tracks across the galaxy to sanction as official parts of GSL circuit to assert their authority as Swoop Racing’s official league. Soon tracks on Corellia, Empress Teta, Etti IV, Kuat, Manaan, Muunilinst, Naboo, Nar Shaddaa, Ord Mantell, Tatooine Thyferra, Trandosha, as well as The Wheel were now professional courses sanctioned as part of the GSL circuit. Chairman Gnik also began to move quickly to secure corporate sponsors both for the upcoming race and for the Galactic Swoop League itself. It was the hope of the Chairman that a more professional board which had full operational support from Galactic commerce would be able to better advertise and advocate the sport of Swoop Racing. On a more creative note Chairman Gnik began ordering the assembly of a holo-periodical to be called Swoop Illustrated. Swoop Illustrated would serve as an insider account of the sport of Swoop Racing including articles about recent races, profiles on legendary swoop racers, past and current, articles on the history of swoop racing, and technical information on swoops themselves. Naturally the plan also called for Swoop Illustrated to be a primary location to reward corporate sponsors with advertisement space and location to advertise the next race in circuit. For its first issue Swoop Illustrated planned to highlight the recent Tarisian Season Opener in hopes to use that as bridge between the unsanctioned races that had been occurring in the past months and the new sanctioned races about to occur. Rules / Policies The league is governed by a board of directors is comprised of the most elite and influential beings with connexion to swoop culture in the galaxy. Past and present members of the board can be amongst the ranks of corporate sponsors, politicians, retired racers, team managers, and track owners. This board sets down the racing policies and rules that govern officially sanctioned races. * The use of weapons on swoops is not condoned. * No interference with other racers, like ramming, blocking or sabotaging rival swoops. * No intentional harm to spectators, track, installations or wildlife used on the tracks. * To receive GSL approval, a track must offer at least six sections of varying difficulty. Grade Scale Eligible swoops are divided in three grades for competition. These grades are dependent on the swoop type and total class of the modifications installed on the swoop. The following table represents the maximum and minimum upgrade classes in a swoop necessary to qualify it for a certain GSL Grade. Swoop Tracks & Races Current GSL sanctioned race tracks: * Agrilat Swamp Circuit, Corellia * Royal Raceway, Empress Teta * Millennium Holos Circuit Etti IV * Kuat Swoop Yard, Kuat * Ahto City Swoop Track, Manaan * Stassia Classic, Muunilinst * Keren City Street Race, Naboo * Roundabout Twist Classic, Nar Shaddaa * Beaubos Calhoun Memorial Raceway - The Bright Jewel Jubilee, Ord Mantell * Old Mos Espa Arena Circuit, Tatooine * Xozhixi Swoop Track, Thyferra * TransGal Circuit, Trandosha * Flower Goddess' Dawn Spell, The Wheel Members Current GSL Board Members * Sadim Gnik, Chairman * Krieg Inrokana, Race Commentator * Lando Calrissian * Elana Tracer Current Corporate Sponsors * Calrissian Enterprises * Corporate Sector Authority * Kuat Drive Yards-Sienar Fleet Systems * Czerka * Lord Glaaki Enterprises Active Racers * Lance Corbet, CSA Swoop Racer, G4 * Riko Vaar, G4 * Salin Fawzy, G4 * Ranma Hoshiakarui, G4 * Moralis Rodriga, G4 * Axel Vichten, G3 * Ingress Vao, G3 * Zark Flash, G3 * Reismark Orlando, G3 * Jango Ordo, G3 * Talia Andorn, G2 * Liza Molokai, G2 * Suvam Tanwa, G2 * Can-cell Ghost, G1 * Vael Cairo, G1 Inactive or Former Racers * Danik Kreldin * Krieg Inrokana * Wescal Cantrell * Elana Tracer * Cadavine Lestin, Deceased GSL Staff * Freya, Reporter Swoop Illustrated Issues * Issue 1 (ICly complete and published, OOCly missing a few things still)